ever after
by madmat
Summary: this is my version of blood promise. it is NOTHING like the book so even if you havent read it, you will be ok and won't ruin the book. this is my first fanfic. so R&R plz. like it hate it tell me :
1. awakening

**Rose p.o.v.**

"**roza" I heard a voice, one I though I would never hear again. I turned around and my worst fears were standing behind me. It was Dimitri.**

'**he is not my Dimitri, the cave remember the cave' I told myself over and over. I turned around and there he stood my one true love the strigoi. "Roza you have 2 choices" he said. I knew these choices but I asked anyway " what are my choices Dimitri?" he laughed and even though he was strigoi his laugh was still the same. GOD how I loved the sound of his laugh. But then and there I realized I wouldn't be able to kill him. I just couldn't. **

**There was no way that he couldn't not love me. He may be strigoi but Dimitri is still in there down deep. And then my decision was made. But I let him tell me my choices anyway, and just then he said " you have 5 minutes to decide awaken or die your choice"**

**Wait …… did he just ASK me if I wanted to awaken? Wow. He still like himself….. Sort of. **

**And then I said " do you think I am stupid? The first one DUH!!!" he laughed and smiled the way he knew I loved. I mean what is there not to love about Dimitri??? **

" **as you know I am not Moroi so are you going to awaken me???" he smiled and nodded.**

**And with that he bit into my neck. And then something warm and wet hit my mouth I didn't know what it was but I drank it anyways.**

**I woke up in the cabin. God this cabin held soooo many memories.. Walked out to the porch and there he was reading one of his western novels. Honestly I have no clue how he reads those things. But that just proved how like himself that he really was.**

**he turned around and saw me he smiled and asked " what do you want to do today?" i thought about that. i smiled and then said " i don't know what can we do??" he laughed " what cant we do rose?"**

**"I need to check on lissa" i said and went back inside and sat down on the bed and pushed myself into her head.**

**LISSA POV**

**i was sitting on the floor of adrains room working on dream walking and once again, i failed i looked at adrian and said " there is no way i am ever going to get this . I already learnd how too see auras. but i CAN'T dream walk!!! i give up! adrian obviously amused by my frustration he said " you know. that is how i felt when i started learning how to heal. You know how long i took me to heal even the plant. you start out small and then get better. you will probobly start out only being able to look at the dream the other person is having." I looked at my watch. "OMG!! i have got to go meet the queen. i am very very late sorry adrian i will see you later."**

**I walkedin and saw queen tatianna sitting on her chair. then I spoke up and said "sorry your majesty i was with you nephew working on spirit and lost track of the time." i knew about her idea to get me and adrian together and i wasnt happy about it. but i knew if i told her she would say exactly this " that is fine. I can wait. " she always said that when i told her i was with adrian but when i told her i was with christian. ooooo god ! do not say that around her she would NOT be happy.**

**" you must be wondering why i brought you here." i nodded and she continued " i need you to show someone around the elementry school for me . can you do that???" she said.**

**oh god what did i get myself into? the Queen considerd me her ' personal helper' i made a deal with her, i sold my soal to the devil.**


	2. shocker

**ROSE POV**

**i really miss lissa. she was and maybe still is my best friend. wait... i have an idea. "Dimitri i am going out i will be bak later" i ran out the door of the cabin. please let me be strong. i grab the stake. OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!! got it burned. so i throught it through the wards. YES broken**

**. I ran to lissa's dorm. Wait i have to see if Christian is in the room. but i really dont care anyway. so i ran and when i got there i hid my face and then knocked at the door and Lissa answerd it she ran and hugged me. oh GOD how i had missed her.**

** "rose what is the matter you are cold" and she looked up and saw my red strigoi eyes. i saw panic in her feautures. "I swear i will NOT hurt you lissa." i almost cried. i wanted my best friend back. but i couldn't have her. Oh God please help me. i prayed for the first time in years**

**. "lissa please, please, please trust me! I need you to trust me!" she thought about that for a minute slowly she replied,"ok, but i still don't know."**

** I shook my head and laughed. "Hey where is fireboy?" then she laughed. "There is the old Rose. He is at the feeders. He will be back in a few minutes." I smiled "I wanna see what pyro will say when he sees me strigoi. Hey liss can i ask you one question?"**

** she nodded and I continued. "do I still act like myself?" she thought about this for a minute. "Well sorta, you ack a little more grown up. Hey you and Dimitri together still?" I smiled and told her about what happened.**

**Just then i heard a knock at the door. I opened it for her, and you will never guess who it was. Christian, Yippie. "Hey Pyro." his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped to the floor. "Ro...you....wh....whe.....ho.....rose?"**

**I couldn't help it i CRACKED UP! "Close your mouth fireboy. you'll catch flys" his mouth snapped shut.**

** "Rose? are you still rose?" i laughed "OMG! that was the dumbest question i ever heard Pyro. Just Kuz i am strigoi don't mean i ain't myself. I just loose my temper faster. GOSH. you guys know NUFIN bout strigoi life."**

** his face went back to normal. "How did you get in Rose?" well i had to tell him now.**

** "****I broke the wards with a silver stake." they both gasped **

**"ya i know 'strigoi cant touch a silver stake' ya it is sorta true, it hurts like heck when we touch them but other than that we CAN touch them. and we CAN break wards with them but we suffer dearly." he ponderd this for a minute.**

** "So we aren't really safe?" he said i was shoked he asked this even though i knew that this question was coming "Yes you are. hardly any strigoi are willing to go through the pain to touch one. i only did it to see my best friend Lissa" i smiled**


	3. that how it started

**lissa POV**

**What how could that be true? Why didn't they tell us that strigoi could touch a silver stake? All i know is that Rose wouldn't lie to me, plus she couldn't have gotten in the school any other way.**

**"Rose, why did you change?" I asked. Rose's face looked like she was deep in thought.**

**" Lissa, I tried to kill him. I really did, but. i....just....couldn't. He gave me a choice. Live forever or die, and now you know." her face showed just how much emotional pain that Rose was in. " Liss. I'm sorry" she wispered.**

**Christian cleared his throught. "Don't make me mad fireboy. Like i told you i am ALOT more agressave now, almost 100 times as strong, fast , and intellagent. not to mention how sharp my sences are. to prove it" she started listening. then she spoke " Head mistress Karova is talking to Stan about my dissappearance. she said 'I know Rose Hathaway. If she was alright she would be back by now'" i knew she wasn't lying. I ALWAYSE knew when she was lying.**

**"I had better get back to Dimitri. oh BTW. If you ever want to see me. We stay in the old cabin just outside the wards. and also as long as we are there, there will not be ANY strigoi attacks.....ever"she said then ran out the door.**

**Rose POV.**

**I started sprinting back to the cabin. I decided to try and sneek up on him. i knew it wouldn't work but i am gunna try.**

**I snuck around to the back deciding to go in through the kitchen window. I climbed in the window without a sound.**

**he was reading i tip toed up to the bed. so far i still had my cover...... or so i thought.**

**in that same instant Dimitri jumped out of the bed grabbed me and threw me on the bed then pinned me down**

**"CRAP!!!" he chuckled. "Roza, you should have known better" with that he got up and but his book away i HAD to ask " How in hek do you read those friggin things???" he just shrugged**

**"I don't know. I got into them when i was a kid my mama bought me my first american western book when i was 10 or 11." So that is how he got started reading those things.**

**"So where did you go?" he asked. I actually was ansious to see his face when i told him "****I went to see Liss."**

**confusion spread on his face "how did you get apssed the wards?"**

**"The wards were just weak. that is all. I was in Lissa's dorm and I heard head mistress Kirova talking about me. She said that she thought that if i was alright i would have been back by now."**

**his face turnd worried and I immediatly knew what he was worried about. "Do you think that she is going to turn you in?"**

**i shook my head "We don'thave to worry bout fireboy either. I scard the crap out of him. he wouldn't dare."**

**he just laughed and shook his head.**


	4. please lissa?

ROSE POV

I should have known better. 1 Dimitri had strigoi longer so obviously he was stronger. 2. he had heightened sences because he had been strigoi longer. 3. he had always known when someone was following him, expecially me.

"Rose remember when you called me cheap foreign labor" I laughed at that.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. What could have amd him think of that. I had apologized 3 million times after that.

"I was just thinking about when i first met you." OOOOOOH! Ok. that is where it came from. out first training session. i remember that. i just don't wanna think bout it cuz it makes me realise how much i miss being a dhampir.

"OH GOSH! CRAP,CRAP,CRAP!!!!" i screamed when i realised that I had left my phone at lissa's dorm. "Dimitri i need to go get my phone. I left in lissa's dorm i will be back in an hour." i yelled on my way out the door. I had to make sure that she and christian weren't 'busy' so i pushed myself into lissas head all alone, watching tv all safe.

So i ran jumped up the wall and climbed in the window. "hey liss." she jumped.

"Rose!!! You scared the crap out of me!!!" I chuckled

" 1) i left my phone here" with that she handed me my phone. "2) i was bored so i went to see my bestie" Liss smiled at the 'bestie' comment i had just decided to start using.

"Rose?" she said. she looked like she was deep in thought. "Why do you think that you ack so much like your old self? I mean.... well i dont know what i mean. "

" I don't really know Lissa, maybe it is because that my old self is deep down in there somewhere" the a spark popped in my head "Hey liss, do you mind if i txt dimitri and tell him to come?"

"Rose, I don't know. I trust you, but, having 1 strigoi in my dorm is weird enough." my face fell and i knew she saw this because then she said " fine" she said with a worried look on her face but i was too excited to care.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" i SCREAMED at liss.


	5. That just might work

**ROSE P.O.V**

Just as I finished thanking liss like 400 times I whipped out my phone and shot Dimitri a text that said:

_**hey dimka liss said that she didn't care if you came sooo PLEASE? **_

_**-ROZA**_

"hey liss I just sent him the text. Do you want Pyro in here when dimka gets here?" I said to lissa wondering if Christian was in here she would feel safer.

"Ya….Dimitri and Christian were friends plus I really don't trust him and I would feel safer. No offence" she said with a look of sympathy on her face.

"no its all right. That is why I asked I thought that you might feel safer if Pyro was in here." I said with a smile on my face. Just then my phone rung. It was Dimitri.

_**hey roza I am outside right now. Open the door.**_

_**- DIMKA**_

"Ok lissa dimka just text me saying that he was here. You have to promise not to freak out ok?" I asked with a soothing voice. She just nodded her head.

I walked over to the door and unlocked it and in stepped Dimitri. Lissa's face was full of shock fear and more shock. "princess Vasilissa."(A/N. did I spell that right?) Dimitri said nodding his head once.

"How many times have I told you Dimitri. Call me lissa." lissa said with a kind smile. Dimitri smiled and nodded. "how have you been doing Guardian Belikov ?" Dimitri's smile faded.

"lissa. I am afraid that I am no longer a Guardian." Dimitri said with a sad voice. I went over and clasped his hand in mine. He turned my head and smiled at me. " You know…. You could still be a guardian." his face completely changed from sadness to confusion. "How can a strigoi be a guardian." his head had cocked to the side. "Dimitri… look on the back of your neck. You have the mark of a guardian. You have had the TRAINING of a guardian. All you have to do is on the next invasion you and rose show up in the middle of the fight and then take down the rest of the strigoi. That way they have no reason not to let you in. plus you can wear contacts. Simple as that.." I had never thought of it that way before. "I would try the contact thing first though. But If that doesn't work then you need to try the 'on your side' thing." I hadn't seen Dimitri's eyes this bright since the night in the cabin before….. Well never mind. Dimitri ran up to lissa and gave her the biggest hug. "thank you lissa so much. Guarding was and still would be my life. Besides Roza of course. But thank you SO much." this meeting was turning out not how I expected but I am glad of that I really missed training. And dimka could mentor me again! Right now every thing was good in the world of rose.


	6. he doesn't hate me after all

After liss told us the plan we decided to give it a shot. We went out and bought contacts. We both ripped our clothes and tierd our selves out. We then stumbled into the wards. (they were still broken… and again I say MY STORY) ((LOL)) Dimitri then called out "ALTO!" who happened to be there. He turned his head hes eyes widened in shock. And he ran toward us. "Belikov, I thought you were strigoi." dimka just laughed and said "do I look strigoi" guardian alto just laughed "nice to see you again Rose. Everybody was worried about you. Roumors were floating around that you were dead or strigoi. But of course ROSE HATHAWAY always returns." he smiled and laughed. I was in shock. Stan always hated me. "I thought you didn't like me?" I said with a voice of confusion. "I never said that. I just have to act like that or the headmistress would fire me" he smiled. Oook "well yall didn't give my room to someone else while I was gone did you?" I said playing it off as a joke but on the inside I was really worried. He shook his head "actually we tried but all the other dhampirs wouldn't let me they all were saying "we know rose she'll be back" we actually had some Moroi standing up for you there." he smiled "so am I excused?" I asked being very hope full. He nodded.

On my way back to the dhampir dorms I heard a loud 'OH MY GOD!' I turned around and there stood eddie. I ran towards him and gave him a big hug. "OH My god eddie!" I bounced up and down. "I missed you sooomuch!" just then I heard footsteps (strigoi hearing…..REMEMBER?) "what about me?" a voice I would know anywhere was right behind me "CHRISTIAN!" I ran up to him and squeezed him so tight it MIGHT have hurt. "RO-se. ca-nt bre-" then I let go "sorry" I said sheepishly. "when did you get so strong?" he winked at me (yes he knew because I let him come over when we brought Dimitri 2 lissas dorm. I just skipped that part cuz I didn't know how to make him react) I growled and slapped his arm…HARD. "OUCH!" he screamed and I had to laugh "good to have you back Pyro" he smiled and shook his head "but no more hints" I growled at him. His eyes widened and then he started laughing. "whats so funny pyro." I said in a voice that would scare the CRAP out of humans.


End file.
